Generation 38
by MaliciaPB
Summary: Life in Slytherin, with Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and others.
1. Chapter 1 - Sick

It's dark outside, the common room is empty, and the girls of my dorm are fast asleep. I sneak out of bed and put a pair of thick socks, the marble stones of Slytherin common room are always very cold. I walk out of the common room and walk through the dungeons. One to the left, another to the right, and I'm already at the girls bathroom. I'm sweating, too much, and my vision is blurry. I run toward a cabin and lean my head over the seat. I know it's bad, but I can't help it, when I'm too stressed I have to let it out.

I hear footsteps entering the bathroom. We are not supposed to be in the dungeons by night, I calmly and silently put my socks off and barefoot I find equilibrium on the wooden panels separating the cabins. That way, if someone looks under the door, they won't see anything.

"Is that you Malicia?" A male voice says "are you feeling sick again?"

I slowly climb down the walls and flush the toilet. I open the door and I'm nose to nose with Severus. He's tall now, at least to feet taller than I am, but I remember when I met him in first year : he was the smallest one of Slytherin. I'm so small next to him, or anyone. People mistaken me, think I'm weak but I'm not, pretty useful.

His dark eyes are trying to comfort me but I feel like nothing could.

"You know I get sick often, why do you follow me ? We could both get into trouble !" I try to say evenly. I don't want him to see me crying, but I really want to let my feelings out.

"You know you are the most beautiful girl this castle has, you know you are the smartest, you should know, so what could make you feel sick ?" I know he's trying to help me to win over my low self-esteem, but it doesn't work. "This is our last year, we should enjoy it! Don't make yourself sick for anything, or anyone!" His words are sweet, but my heart is ice cold. "You are smart, you are pretty, you will be the most successful student in centuries!" I smile, Slytherins know how to cheer you up. Nevertheless, I'm not sure it could be the truth, and I want to be left alone to cry. Severus is nicer than anyone could think, they just don't let him any chance to do so. He's been bullied by Potter during our early years, but since he's with that girl, he seems to be distracted from Severus. "Let's go back to the common room and you tell me what bothers you" he says after a long minute of silence "and the boys and I will make sure it doesn't bother you anymore". His friends wouldn't help at all, but I'm not brave enough to tell him. I like one of his best friends, he's dating Narcissa, can't see her. He is so smart, handsome, sporty, funny... Anything. I might be in love for too long, it's unhealthy now.

"No Sevs, I'm going to bed, I can deal with it alone" I say, like nothing ever happened, I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings. "A good night of sleep, and all will be good."

As if it ever could.


	2. Chapter 2 - The meeting

We walk back silently towards the common room. Our steps are in rhythm, but we don't look each other. It's almost embarrassing that he found me sick. We approach the painting entry but before I open my mouth to whisper the password, he points his wand to my face.

"Better like this. But I hold my position; you are the most gorgeous Malicia."

It's nice of him, but he wouldn't have done that if there was no one waiting for us. I don't want to enter if I have to speak to someone. But now I remember why I'm so nervous, Lucius is holding a meeting, a very special secret one, about Dark Arts.

"Dragon Blood" and the huge painting opens. The fire is on, and we are almost a dozen. I spot Lucius, standing on the low table, what a politician. Narcissa is very close to him, but who would mind as they are a couple since last year. But I mind, it's painful.

"Queen S is back, please all sit down, and you two come here." His tone is sharp; we obey, not because he asks for it, but because we are friends. I can see Narcissa giving Lucius an accusing gaze, she doesn't like when he calls me Queen S. He was the first one to call me like this, and now a lot of students took the habit. I'm Queen Slytherin, or Queen Sweedypoel, the most powerful for our house. Very flattering name I have.

"I asked you to come tonight as it's almost the end of the year and most of you are too good to be anything normal." He catches the attention of everyone: we don't want to be normal, we are the best. "We are too smart to be normal" the eight students sitting in the other arm chairs are nodding, "we are ambitious, we have power" he gives me a look. Everyone knows I already mastered the three unforgivable curses. Only the Slytherin students of course, or I would already have been expelled.

"We" he digs his eyes in each of our souls; it's mesmerizing "We, ladies and gentlemen, are the elite." We agree, and some chatter begins. He lets everyone savor the last few sentences he said, and Narcissa give him an encouraging look. Then his eyes are on me and Severus, and we are all three very proud of our-selves. We might become the youngest Dark-Arts squad in the entire history. The ambitious, Lucius, the cunning, Severus, and the powerful, me. No Narcissa, no failure. I hate her.

"Dear friends, my father has a good friend which is about to become the greatest Wizard of the history, and his friend is not a Dumb-owl-door." We sneer in satisfaction. "His name is Voldemort, and most of you here are good enough to follow him and conquer the world. This will be a full-time job, paid and honored, but you will need a cover job. We will discuss that later. Who wants to join for the best road to success and power".

A majority nods, but I see two guys standing up. Here is when I become important. I stride next to them, and speak in a soft, a sexy voice. "What's wrong guys ? Let's be honest, just tell me, Lucius doesn't have to know everything". They agree silently and we pace to a corner of the room. Charles speaks first.

"Not that I'm not interested, you know me" he winks. He's flirting with me all the time, it's just disgustingly too much, and especially when I already told him I'm not interested. "But my dad wants me to take over his business, and it's very, very flourishing. You know what I mean." I nod; some people are just interested in money, not in power or respect. I look Edward. He's obviously not joining us because he's afraid, what a pussy. I don't even ask him why he's not joining; we invited him only because he could have joined if Charles had. He would have been a good obedient servant.

"Oh well, we never forced you" I say lightly in a laugher, "let's have a drink" and I give them two drinks with some memory wiping serum. Severus' idea, one of the best. They blink at each other already forgetting why we are here, and I slowly walk them to their dorm. Mission accomplished. We are 9 to join our young Dark Arts Union. We are proud.

We have a toast and celebrate till very late. Narcissa goes to bed early; she has class in the morning, thanks god. Lucius, Severus and I stay in the common room till it's empty again. When it's only us again, we congratulate each other for our good performances. I tell them about the two pussies, and Lucius about his greatest wins. We really are the elite, of all, and the cleverest. Severus finally goes to bed, but I stay. The interesting part of the night begins now.


	3. Chapter 3 - A good fight

There is no one left but me and Lucius. His gaze is full of promises and I sit next to him. His hand is already on my thigh when our eyes meet.

"Why is she your girlfriend when every night we are back together ?" I truly ask, hoping to have a good answer.

"Cause you and I fit together for many activities, and she fits for others." He answers sharply, obviously more interested in what's under my dress than in my head.

"Is there anything she's better at than me ?" Now I'm curious and I have to know. Why her, when we both already do everything together, things she wouldn't even imagine.

"There's nothing she's better at, than you are, Queen S. She just has a noble family, that's interesting for my family. If we have to be united, the best it has to be" his pure-blood alibi is a good answer but the fact that he chooses her over me, because of that, makes me sick. His hand caress my thighs and slowly goes up north. I want more answers before we get sporty, but my mouth is already dry. She might have a long pure-blood family, but I, Malicia Sweedypoel, am an even longer pure blood trail on my own. Never got kids, never got a family, couldn't imagine to be back on Earth when the rest is in the White Room. But no one knows that of course. It is always better to keep secret if you are a Time Controller. People are afraid of you, even if they were your friends, it's the kind of power that scares everyone off.

"Do you actually think I'm not pure blood ?" I ask angrily. "Do you think my powers and curses are just some kind of gift out of nowhere ?" I want to explode and punch him in the nose. I never was insulted like that before. If it wasn't for his agile hand which is now was under my panty, I would have left him for a nocturne castle walk.

"Don't be silly, I know you are pure" one finger in, and even if I wanted, I wouldn't be able to leave before I am satisfied. "But we both know neither of your parents were in this school" two fingers in, I moan. I move my hips, and all I want now is him. I wish I could be angry, but my rage is asleep. I want to kiss him, but I'm way to proud to lean my head, so I give him an expecting look. "You might not know them, but you never tried to find out who they were, Queen S. They might as well be muggles." In a shriek I stand up, leaving his wet fingers on the couch. I'm furious, and I'm already walking toward the exit. "They might as well be extremely noble Durmstrang students. You should check."

I turn around and observe him, waiting for him to talk, or do something. He loosens his tie, I take a few steps toward him. He gives me a hungry look. I see under his pants he's ready. I'm only three feets away, but I won't move more, he was insulting, and I'm proud. He smirks, he thinks I'm coming but I'm not.

"Come here" he's so hungry it's not a romantic offer, it's a snap. I don't move, and the tension in the room is electric. "Queen S, I want you, and I want you now." I step closer, his hand is on the buckle of his belt. He undo it, and puts his pant off. I walk, very sensuously toward him, my hips going from the left to the right exaggeratedly, and sit on his thighs, like riding a horse. I put his shirt off, with one hand, and the last piece of fabric between him and air is thrown away. He quickly strips me off my dress and panties, I'm naked and his warm hands are all over my body. I sit on him, and it's a relief. It took forever, I shouldn't have argued with him in the first place. He has a mischievous smile, he lifts my body and takes the lead, he's over me and I don't control anything anymore. Not even my brain. After thirty minutes of passionate moves, spanks, and hickeys we come, at the same time. Silently, as from the beginning, to not draw attention on us. We stay in each other's arm for a few more minutes, enough to breath normally again, and we both put our clothes on again. He goes to the dorm, I go for a nocturn walk in the castle. We are not supposed to, but Hogwarts looks so mysterious by night. I need to focus again.


	4. Chapter 4 - The map

I walk some stairs up, slither through long corridors until I arrive to an indoor square. They have to be my favorite places of the castle. I can see the moon, which is, I guess, ten days from a full moon. It's cold, and I wish I brought a jacket. My heartbeat is even, my cheeks back to normal, Lucius is already a fading memory, until tomorrow. I lower my hair down, it's pitchblack, and I rather like it. The wind is cool and I decide to go inside the castle and wander some more.

I hear footsteps. I hope it's not Filch, or worse, his cat. I'm afraid of cats like her, they seem to communicate with their owners. I hear chuckles, those are not from one person, and I know they belong to.

"Queen S wandering by night in the castle, wonder what Slughorn would think of it" says Potter. "What were you guys doing in the common room, approximately 76 minutes ago?"

I try as hard to ignore him, but now I have to know what he's talking about. Our secret meeting ? No one knows about it, even the two pussies don't remember. How could they know? Or are they talking about Lucius. I blush.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. And, if I'm not mistaken, you are not allowed either to wander by night. Am I wrong?" My tone is even, but the words are almost spitten. I hate them, especially Potter and Black. Lupin is understanding, he could have done a great job in Slytherin. Black talks :

"I was asking myself, under what circumstances, you and my sister could have been sitting in the same room for almost two hours. After midnight." They are talking about our meeting, who told them?

"I don't know who told you that, but he must have dreamt it." I snap. I turn myself in an elegant but sharp way and walk towards my common room. I have at least fifteen minutes of walk, but thankfully I know my way and I won't get lost. The castle is really hard to map even in the most brightest minds. This time, Lupin talks. I stop, but don't face him, he always disturbs me, the way he is right all the time.

"No one told us that. We just know." I chuckle, fool words to scare me. "And no, those are not rubbish sentences, we know a lot more than you do."

I turn around. As if four, but really it's only three, the last boy never talks, pitiful Gryffindor could scare me off, or better, know more than I did. I probably knowledge more things than the four of them reunited.

"Well, then, enlighten me. Tell me one thing I don't know." My tone must be very arrogant because more arrogant than me, Potter, answers.

"There are four boys, at least, that know that Malfoy is not faithful to Sirius' sister, and that she's cheated on because of you."

And now I'm shocked. How on Earth could they know that. Even Severus doesn't know! Should I be afraid of Black now that I'm offending his sister? Probably not, he hates her as much as I do, no wonder why. I close my mouth as soon as I feel it's open, but it's probably too late. There is a slight vicious smile on Potter's face. It's no more secret, and all will have to stop. I don't want any trouble, I already have my owns. I hear more footsteps in the corridor. And as smart as they say they are, they don't even move a bit. Black opens a parchment.

"What do you think you are doing, we should run !" I say, hoping they might protect me. I put the most angelic smile on my face, the kinda smile all guys fall for, even though Potter seems to be insensitive.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", says Black. I'm really confused now, and I don't want troubles two weeks before final exams. I'm about to talk again, because I don't understand how parchment will help us out. But Black anticipates it and goes for a "Shhhh."

But then I see it, the parchment is alive. It looks like a map, I hope of Hogwarts to take us to the best secret stairs I'm not aware of. Then it moves, dots on the map moves. Lupin has a little laugh when he sees me, because I'm making the best surprised face you can imagine. I spot our names in a corridor, which explains how they knew about the meeting. I can tell them we were partying, we Slytherin know how to throw huge ones. This could be a small one, and Lucius and I are over, I don't want them to spot me again on the map with him on a same couch.

"It's Filch. There is a secret passage way a bit back and on the left. Dunno where it goes but let's do it." Says Potter, and to my surprise, he grabs my arm for me to follow them. They are not letting me down, quiet respectable, but now I owe them, I don't like that.

The passage way is behind a tapestry, I never knew of this one, never the saw the tapestry either. We are walking in the dark, and the forth guy is wining because he's afraid. He's disgusting, who would cry in front of me?

"Lumos" I whisper, and we now see we are in front of stairs, going up and down."Which way?" I ask. Black comes next to me with his map and points an empty wall on the map.

"This is where we are right now. It's not on the map, but it was seconds ago." By the way he is frowning, I know we feel the same : very, very curious. I now understand that the map changes because of the steps of people, but the fact that the walls are changing is really weird. "Let's not move, and wait till Filch is far away. Then we all go to our respective common room. Understood Queen S?" I nod, even though my curiosity is killing me right now. Where does this passage way lead ?


End file.
